


I'm Trans And I Make The Rules

by orphan_account



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, Trans Character, killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Firstly, these are the killjoys. Not MCR.Secondly, @ all the other aros, no romo!! *finger guns*Thirdly, Party and Pony are nonbinary, the rest are cis boys/man.*******************Party needs a binder.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I'm Trans And I Make The Rules

"I dunno, Party... Can you live without it?" Ghoul mumbles, fiddling with his ray gun. 

"Motherfucker! You know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep over this! You promised!" Party cried, blinking away tears.

"Yeah, but I could get killed! Kobra, Jet, help me out here!" Ghoul exclaimed, turning to the other killjoys sitting around the unlit fire.

"I'm on Party's side, you promised to get them a binder," Kobra deadpanned.

"Same," Jet mumbled, carving a chunk of wood with a dull pocketknife he had found.

"Oh, seriously? You're all willing to let me risk my life for something as stu-" 

"As stupid as making me feel fucking happy?" Party snapped, their tears finally falling. "As stupid as making me feel less dysphoric? Fucking answer me, you bitch! It's so fucking stupid that Party's fucking trans, huh? So fucking stupid that everyone has to deal with them, huh, Ghoul? I'm just so fucking- so goddamn fucking stupid, huh?"

Ghoul sighed, raising his eyes to meet Party's. "That's not what I meant Party."

"Dick," Kobra muttered, fiddling with a broken rubix cube. Jet snorted, but made no additional comment.

"No, you know what, I'm off. I'm gonna go see Doc and Star Pony and see what they think. Maybe I'll risk my own fucking life, because even though you're better at it, you obviously don't care enough to sneak into a fucking truck and get me the fucking shit," Party growled, rushing off with mumbled curses directed at Ghoul.

Ghoul sighed heavily and plopped down next to Kobra, immediately being shoved off the log. "Hey!"

"Don't be a dick to my sibling, and then you can sit next to me," he muttered, not even glancing at Ghoul.

Ghoul sighed, making up his mind.

"Tell Party I went to get their fucking shit."

\+ + +

It took over a week. Almost two weeks in fact. Ghoul had to study the routes and guard times before he could break into the truck, which took at least a week. Then he had to actually make the chest binder. Ghoul didn't know how to fucking sew. 

That added another day of screwups and retries, and then it took four days to sew the binder to Ghoul's satisfaction.

He made his way back to their camp, being careful as to watch if he had a tail.

\+ + +

"Uh oh, Party. Ghoul at 2 o'clock," Kobra muttered, not looking up from his rubix cube. It had been almost two weeks and he still hadn't fixed the fucker. Jet had finished his carving and had started another, much larger one.

Party's head snapped up to see their best friend slowly trudging along. They weren't sure if they were still mad at him or not.

"Hey, Party, Kobra, Jet. I'm back," Ghoul sighed.

Party was the first to react. They jumped up and punched Ghoul right in the jaw, watching him stagger back and hold his cheek protectively.

"That's for not telling me where you were going!" Party yelled before rushing forward to hug him tightly. "And this is for coming back. I'm sorry," they whispered, clutching onto Ghoul's waist.

Ghoul hesitantly hugged them back before stepping away. "Okay, don't freak out-"

"That's not promising," Jet said, earning a snort from Kobra and a glare from Ghoul and Party.

Ghoul slowly reached into a pocket in his vest and handed Party the binder.

Party's eyes widened before they grabbed the binder, and Ghoul, into another hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," they breathed, loving their best friend even more.

"Of course, Party. You know I'd do anything for you," Ghoul replied. "Why don't you go try it on?"

Party grinned, rushing off to try on the binder. Ghoul warily sat next to Kobra, seeing as Jet was awkwardly squatting in front of a stump he was carving.

"You're a dick," Kobra told Ghoul without looking up.

"Yeah..." Ghoul sighed. 

"But you're an alright dick."

"Fuck," Jet muttered.

Ghoul smiled at Kobra before looking over at Jet. "Whatcha doin', Jet?"

"Carving something for Party. Unlike you, I'll do what they ask regardless of consequences," he snapped playfully, smiling to show he didn't mean it.

"What is it?" 

"Some gender thing. BLI outlawed the symbol, and they said they wanted it hung on their wall. So." Jet replied, carving out a... circle with extra extremities. 

"Guys!" Party exclaimed as they rushed back out of the bathroom. "Look! I pass so well, oh my god! I'm so happy!" 

"Fuck yeah you do!" Kobra smiled, finally looking up from his rubix cube. 

"Damn. You look so masculine, Party," Jet said, glancing at them before continuing on his project.

Ghoul stood and stared. Party looked so... happy. He was fucking glad he risked his life for them.

Party flung themself at Ghoul, wrapping him in a full body hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the fucking best Ghoul!"

Ghoul smiled, returning the gesture. "Anyting for my best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> first killjoy fic, how'd I do???


End file.
